


Let's Not Hide

by puglover409



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover409/pseuds/puglover409
Summary: A tiny little ficlet I wrote once based on a picture I found





	Let's Not Hide

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.imgur.com/UewTASG

"Please baby," Knuckles begged, "let's not hide our love from the world any longer." He gripped onto Sonic sensually, a mix of undying love and lust in his eyes. Sonic kissed him long and hard, returning the passion that he received from his lover, no, his soul mate. "Okay, I'm ready," Sonic replied, pulling away, "let's go out and show you off." The two walked off, hand in hand, into the sunset.


End file.
